beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:Z-100 OEM:1.01:8-11-1983/disk01/BACKUP.EXE
BACKUP utility. Strings 0x200-0x20D Apparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.00 Lattice C 1.00 0x5996-0x59A7 Format program version. Format version 1.6 0x59AB-0x59CA Insert new diskette for drive x: 0x59CE-0x59F4 Will format partition assigned drive X: 0x59F8-0x5A10 Strike any key when ready 0x5A12-0x5A2E and strike any key when ready 0x5A30-0x5A41 System transferred 0x5A45-0x5A59 Format another (Y/N)? 0x5A5E-0x5A78 Invalid drive specification 0x5A7A-0x5A8A Invalid parameter 0x5A8C-0x5AA6 Insert DOS disk in drive x: 0x5AAA-0x5AB7 Format failure 0x5ABD-0x5ACE Fatal format error 0x5AD2-0x5AF0 Disk unsuitable for system disk 0x5AF4-0x5B0E Track 0 bad - disk unusable 0x5B12-0x5B38 Insufficient memory for system transfer 0x5B3C-0x5B52 bytes total disk space 0x5B56-0x5B6A bytes used by system 0x5B6E-0x5B82 bytes in bad sectors 0x5B86-0x5B9D bytes available on disk 0x5BD2-0x5BDC IO.SYS file. IO SYS 0x5C00-0x5C0A Z-DOS.SYS file. Z-DOS SYS 0x5C27-0x5C31 COMMAND.COM file. COMMAND COM 0x5C54-0x5C5E ALTCHAR.SYS file. ALTCHAR SYS 0x5C81-0x5C8B ??? ??????????? 0x5DA0-0x5DD2 Format program name and copyright. ZFORMAT - © Copyright 1982 by Zenith Data Systems 0x7340-0x734A IO.SYS file. IO SYS 0x734D-0x7355 No System 0x7358-0x7360 I/O error 0x7B1B-0x7B25 IO.SYS file. IO SYS 0xB28-0x7B30 No System 0x7B33-0x7B3B I/O error 0xB4BC-0xB4F6 The BACKUP utility is designed to take any number of source 0xB4FA-0xB534 files and put them into a single, long file that may extend 0xB538-0xB574 across several volumes. Source can originate on any readable 0xB578-0xB5B4 device. The backup destination is any writable device except 0xB5B8-0xB5C5 CON: and PRN:. 0xB5CC-0xB612 Syntax: A:BACKUP [+... []]... 0xB616-0xB656 Switches: Default state: /F off, /Q off, /S off and /V off. 0xB65A-0xB690 /A AFTER date. /A: /N NO formatting. 0xB694-0xB6C7 /B BEFORE date. /B: /Q QUERY each. 0xB6CB-0xB701 /D DIRECTORY master. /S SUPRESS stamp. 0xB705-0xB73A /E EXCEPTION files. /T TODAY's date. 0xB73E-0xB773 /F FORMAT silent. /V VERIFY files. 0xB777-0xB795 /L LIST directory. /L 0xB79B-0xB7B6 Program vervsion. BACKUP version %.2f 0xB7BA-0xB7DF Copyright. Copyright © 1982 Zenith Data Systems 0xB7E5-0xB80A Invalid exception file specifications. 0xB80E-0xB829 Invalid switch %s specified. 0xB82D-0xB843 Invalid date in switch. 0xB847-0xB864 Too many parameters specified. 0xB868-0xB887 Not enough parameters specified. 0xB88B-0xB8AD Can not find master backup file %s. 0xB8B1-0xB8C4 Invalid backup file. 0xB8C8-0xB8F4 Drive Filename Date Start 0xB8F6-0xB910 End Size in 0xB914-0xB940 Volume 0xB942-0xB95B Volume bytes 0xB95F-0xB979 %-12s %s %3d 0xB97B-0xB993 %3d %7ld 0xB997-0xB9B0 %d file(s) on %d volume(s) 0xB9B4-0xB9CD Invalid drive designation. 0xB9D1-0xBA05 Name Volumes Files 0xBA07-0xBA1A Date %s 0xBA1E-0xBA34 %c:%-.8s %3d 0xBA36-0xBA58 %4d %s 0xBA5C-0xBA7D Internal error in returning memory 0xBA81-0xBA89 Empty spaces. 0xBA8B-0xBABF You have specified too many files for BACKUP sources. 0xBAC4-0xBAC9 0xBACB-0xBB04 Enter more than one BACKUP command to specify these files, 0xBB08-0xBB51 or enter a single BACKUP command specifying fewer files as BACKUP sources. 0xBB55-0xBB7A Invalid selection file specifications. 0xBB7E-0xBB8F No files selected. 0xBB94-0xBBB6 Can not open master backup file %s, 0xBBBA-0xBBD6 not enough space on the disk. 0xBBDB-0xBC03 Conflicting switches /F and /N specified. 0xBC07-0xBC2B Invalid version of BACKUP for file %s 0xBC2F-0xBC39 LASTBACKSYS 0xBC3B-0xBC44 CON 0xBC46-0xBC4D PRN 0xBC4F-0xBC74 Backup file name can not be ambiguous. 0xBC78-0xBC88 Invalid filename. 0xBC8C-0xBCAE Extension on backup file specified. 0xBCB2-0xBCCF Extention 000 will be assumed. 0xBCD3-0xBCFB Invalid drive designation on backup file. 0xBD00-0xBD2C Insert backup master volume 1, %s,in drive %c 0xBD30-0xBD49 and hit RETURN when ready. 0xBD4E-0xBD75 Insert backup volume %d, %s, in drive %c 0xBD7A-0xBDBC Can not open master backup file %s, insert another disk in drive %c 0xBDC0-0xBDD9 and hit RETURN when ready, 0xBDDD-0xBDFA or hit any other key to abort. 0xBDFF-0xBE3A Can not open backup file %s, insert another disk in drive %c 0xBE6A-0xBE7A Backup %s (Y/N) ? 0xBE7D-0xBE96 Files to be backed up are: 0xBE9A-0xBE9E %-19s 0xBEA0-0xBEB6 Is this correct (Y/N) ? 0xBEB8-0xBEC3 Verifying %s 0xBEC7-0xBEEC Verify error, try backup again (Y/N) ? 0xBEEE-0xBEFA Can't open %s 0xBEFE-0xBEFF %s 0xBF03-0xBF10 Can't close %s 0xBF17-0xBF41 Insert another disk in drive %c for backup, 0xBF45-0xBF5E Format backup disk (Y/N) ? 0xBF60-0xBF84 Format single or double sided (S/D) ? 0xBF87-0xBFB8 Format failure, insert another disk and hit RETURN 0xC150-0xC15F Haxadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0xC264-0xC266 CON 0xC268-0xC26A AUX 0xC26C-0xC26F COM1 0xC271-0xC274 LPT1 0xC276-0xC278 PRN 0xC27A-0xC27C NUL Program in Action No emulator available.